


Slytherin Mind Games

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Slytherin mind games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games"

Severus walked up the stairs to Albus's office. He sighed. Another huge move would be made soon in the fight between light and dark, and Severus would be caught in the middle of it.

That's how it went. He played Slytherin mind games with the two most powerful wizards in the world, and someone could die any moment, namely him.

Severus entered the room and sat in his usual chair.

"Ah, Severus." He could tell from the old man's expression that this meeting would be very serious.

"What do I have to do this time, Albus?" Severus grumbled.

"Kill me."


End file.
